The light of love is kindled
by PippinSupreme
Summary: Faramir and Eowyn are in love and Faramir decides to propose. But neither he nor Eowyn have told Eomer about their relationship and neither are hopeful of what his reaction will be. Will Eomer go crazy and Eowyn leave Faramir at the altar. Who knows?
1. Two halves combining

One year to the day since the war of the ring, and some rubble was still in Minas Tirith. Upon the seventh level Faramir walked arm in arm with Eowyn. They were happy and all was well. For hours they would just stare over towards the horizon, clasping each other's hands, just glad to be with each other. Many a day they had laughed and danced in the fields of Pelennor and long had Faramir held Eowyn close to his heart not wanting to let her go. He remembered their first kiss. It was late and the crickets were chirping. Faramir had been given permission to use Lord Aragorn's cook while he was visiting Elrond with Arwen. So he had prepared the table, lit the candles and waited for the love of his life to arrive. When she came through the door, Faramir almost gasped with delight. She stood before him, dressed in a white satin dress, with a thin blue belt of sapphires about her waist. Faramir wished to cradle her in his arms of eternity, until all light was shut out and even the brightest light could not penetrate it. During the meal they spoke of such things that time seeped away like sand through the hand. Once the meal was finished they stood up and Eowyn asked

"Do you love me Faramir, would you go to any means to make me happy." Faramir immediately answered,

"Would I do this if I didn't love you." And he kissed her with passion , she returned it. When Faramir kissed her, he ran his fingers through Eowyn's hair, touched her face gently and felt her tongue in his mouth. From that moment onwards he knew this was the woman he would spend his life adoring. From then on their relationship became happier and happier. They were never seen apart and they kissed as a promise that they still loved each other. It seemed as though their love for each other was their fuel to keep them alight for when they kissed each other they enjoyed the touch of their hands about each other and for hours they would just stand, heads pressed together, kissing whenever they felt it was necessary. This ended up at, during these times of deepest love, about once a minute. The only thing that would stop them would be someone walking in on them. Eowyn loved Faramir and he loved her back. Many times they would sit together, lat into the night by a warm romantic fire just looking at each other. Neither had ever been so happy.

Today was no different, except for one thing. Eowyn was talking and Faramir listened, weighted down by a big question he hoped to ask. He was awakened from his trail of thought as Eowyn rested her head against his shoulder. He kissed her golden curls gently and she raised her lips to his and they kissed him as though longing to remember what the inside of his mouth was like. As they broke apart Eowyn said,

"Your kiss has certainly not got worse over time." Faramir replied by saying,

"Maybe your beauty gives me something to compete against." Eowyn smiled and kissed him again.

"If your sword skills were as good as your kiss then you would be commander of the Gondorian army." Faramir grinned and hugged her whispering,

"I beat you last time." Eowyn laughed and hugged him back,

"You lost fair and square. It's your own fault that you fell over your own feet." They broke apart and Faramir stroked her face gently, loving her more every second he laid eyes on her.

"You have given my life hope, Eowyn, I never want to loose you." Faramir felt now that the time was getting close,

"Life has been brought back to my heart, I can smile once again. All these things are thanks to you, my darling Faramir." She kissed him again and Faramir felt the curves of her slender waist and then closed his strong arms around the small of her back. Faramir then heard the treading of feet and the chink of mail and he lurched away from Eowyn and, with a look of guilt on his face turned to see who stood before them. Aragorn, King of Gondor and his wife Arwen were standing there, grinning slightly but saying nothing,

"Not interrupting anything are we," Aragorn said in a slightly mocking voice, but with a look of seriousness on his face,

"If you will Faramir, I wish your counsel in my hall once you are finished with all other business." With that he turned away and headed away from Eowyn and Faramir.

"Now, where were we," Faramir continued as though nothing had happened, much to Eowyn's amusement,

"I believe you were kissing me, or if will that not do at the present time." Faramir grinned and said,

"From one as beautiful as you, a kiss is always welcome," Faramir felt down her slender neck, her moulded shoulders, her curved waist and to her clenched thighs and with that he swept her off her feet and, after a squeal of delight from Eowyn, rested her gently on a stone bench.

"Are we having another lecture about kissing again because I do _not_ always start the tongues and you were just feeling me up so I am not the only on that does it which makes us even and by the way you are really good at it so you should do it more often…" Her words were cut short but Faramir saying,

"Lady Eowyn, from the first time I laid eyes on you, I have loved you with all my heart and I would not be ever be more honoured if I would be able to you as my wife? And from his pocket, he drew a ring, made of mithril and studded with sapphires, to match her belt that she had worn on the day of their first kiss.

For a moment Eowyn was stunned, but she finally said, holding back tears,

"Never…"

"But I thought that you loved…" Faramir sputtered,

"No let me finish," Eowyn was almost crying but she continued,

"Never in my life have I ever been asked a question that has been more certainly and completely definitely yes." Faramir's face spilt into a huge smile and, his hand shaking slightly, placed the ring on Eowyn's delicate hand.

Eowyn burst into tears of joy and threw her arms around her new fiancé, kissing him so hard he staggered back, then relaxed, returning the kiss with his heart bleeding happiness.

Faramir and Eowyn were engaged. Two halves had been made whole.


	2. Life of the lovers

The doors to the Halls of the King, as they were now called, banged open and Faramir almost skipped forward he was so happy. Aragorn sat upon his throne and burst into laughter at the massive smile on Faramir's face. He tired to speak but couldn't for he laughed too hard. Eventually he said, his words choked by laughter,

"You know how badly smoking affects you." Faramir didn't care but he said quite simply,

"Nothing can blot out the light which has been kindled in my heart for today I have asked Eowyn to marry me and she has said yes." To Faramir's surprise Aragorn merely shrugged and said,

"About time too, I thought you would never ask her." Faramir retorted by saying,

"Your one to talk, what was it, two years until you asked for Arwen's hand in marriage. Anyway that is not the point, what did you want to talk to me about."

"I was going to send you on a mission to Rivendell, but since you have a new fiancé to attend to, I don't think there is much point in it." Aragorn smiled with glee at the look on Faramir's face.

"So, if that is all, my lord, I will, as you would say, return to my _new fiancé._" And with that Faramir swept from the hall, leaving Aragorn sniggering behind him.

When Faramir returned to his house he found Eowyn waiting, a large hamper at her feet. She kissed him and then said,

"I had the cook make us a picnic, would you like to go into Pelennor with me." Faramir looked at her as though she was crazy, and then kissed her again for the fun of it, stroking her face and neck as he did so,

"Why wouldn't I," this was all Faramir had to say. They walked down the streets of Minas Tirith, arm in arm, as any engaged couple should be, with Eowyn resting her shoulder on Faramir's shoulder. People would bow their heads in respect because Faramir was a high-ranking captain in the army but Faramir didn't mind, not when Eowyn was near, for when she stood with him, he could not ever be unhappy.

They walked out of the gates and into the fields of Pelennor. They found a place among the long grass and sat. Eowyn crept closer to Faramir and kissed his cheek. Faramir smiled and leapt at Eowyn kissing her tender lips and slender neck as he did so. Eowyn gave a small squeak of joy but said nothing else just kissed, and loved. They rolled over and over clutching each other as though they could never let go. When they broke apart Faramir looked Eowyn straight in the eye and said, while stroking her soft cheek,

"I love you so much." Eowyn smiled and looked away and said,

"Good job I love you then." They were two people, who had found each other and never want to loose sight of them ever again for fear of losing. As they sat up, a butterfly fluttered past and Faramir gently caught in his hands, and opened his hands before her face and let it fly out and settle on her nose. Eowyn scratched her nose, forcing the butterfly to fly away.

"Can I ask you something?" Eowyn said this in a perplexed voice. Faramir gave her a confused look and stroked a lock of her golden hair out of her face and behind her ear but he answered all the same,

"It depends on what you want to ask. If you don't want to marry me anymore then don't say a word." Eowyn smiled but replied,

"I just wondered why I have never slept with you." Faramir shrugged and proceeded to kiss her almost as though he had forgotten hat the taste of her tongue was like. Eventually he broke free from her mouth but continued to hold her close to his heart.

"Now we are engaged, who knows what might happen." Eowyn looked at his face. It was the face of a man who was happy. Eowyn's face split into a huge smile and she leapt on top of Faramir again and kissed him whilst remembering what it felt like to massage her tongue against the roof of his mouth. She just lay there in Faramir's arms, not ever wanting to let go. They just lay there, silently hugging each other. Eventually Faramir broke the silence,

"Are you happy with me, Eowyn. Would you love until death part us?" Eowyn considered the question, nestled in Faramir's arms, and then finally said,

"Before I met you I would not smile, nor would I sing and dance. I was just a shadow of whom I really was. But then I met you. Having you has made my life what I have always wished it to be. You are my life, if ever I were to die with any person, it would be you." Faramir's face split into a broad smile, he stroked her hair. They kissed again, Faramir sliding his hands gently down his beloved Eowyn's body and left his arms looped around the her waist. Eowyn seemed to collapse into his arms every time he did that and he loved to hold her, and just watch her. She raised her head to his and said quietly said,

"I love it when you do that. When you hold me I feel as though my life has become complete." Faramir tilted her chin up towards his face and kissed her lips and neck saying,

"When you do anything, my life increases in value. The more you kiss me the less I will ever let you go." He lifted her up and with her arms looped around his neck, led her back to where their picnic had laid discarded for quite some time.

They were just about to start eating when a horn sounded and many Riders of Rohan appeared on the track of Pelennor. A loud voice sounded saying,

"Make way for King Eomer, lord of the Horse and of Rohan. Both Faramir and Eowyn simultaneously gagged on a piece of bread.

"You did tell Eomer about our relationship didn't you." There was a hint of fear in Faramir's voice as he said this because he knew what Eomer's reaction to someone marrying his sister without telling him would be. All Eowyn could say was,

"I thought you did!" All they could do was wonder what they were going to do and stare at each other in mystified fear, not knowing how Eomer might take this rather important news.

Love had found its loophole.


	3. Complications

With the picnic hamper abandoned, Faramir and Eowyn sprinted back towards the gates of Minas Tirith. They reached the gates at about the same time as the horsemen and so as King Eomer and his bodyguard dismounted. They skidded to a halt as Eomer dismounted from his splendid grey-white horse, Firefoot. Eomer seemed perplexed at the two people panting and gasping for breath, hardly able to stand up without leaning on each other's shoulders, fighting desperately to keep some form of dignified posture. Managing to overcome this slightly strange sight, Eomer said,

"My darling sister, Eowyn. Who is this fine man whom you are supported by"? Eowyn looked slightly taken aback by such a quick fire question and while she was off-guard because she was out of breath. But she recovered her posture, and what dignity she had left, she straightened her herself and said,

"I was not expecting you. Has Aragorn asked for your counsel? You usually tell me when you are going to visit." Eomer overlooked this slight rudeness for his little sister and said, in a slightly stately manor.

"Aragorn asked me to come here on a personal matter. I have no idea what it is but it will probably involve some mission he needs good horsemen for. In other words he wants he to get myself killed for my country again."

Faramir remembered the last time Aragorn called Eomer into Minas Tirith on a _personal_ matter. It had involved Eomer getting lots of riders and going to hunt orcs that still roamed the land. On the first expedition Eomer himself had gone on, He was almost killed by a volley of arrows.

"Anyway, I wonder what he wants this time." With that Eomer started up towards the top of Minas Tirith with Eowyn and Faramir tailing behind. They walked in silence, but eventually Eowyn said,

"You remember Faramir don't you? He is now Steward of Gondor after his father's death during the battle of Pelennor. Faramir hurried forward to shake Eomer's hand. Eomer accepted it graciously. That was the first step done. This was where it got slightly tricky. Eomer then spoke to Faramir,

"Was the battle behind the walls as fierce as in front of them on that dreadful day"? Faramir smiled but answered cheerily, a little too cheerily perhaps,

"I have no idea. I was hit by two arrows before the main fighting even begun in a cavalry charge, no thanks to my father. But I was completely knocked out for the whole battle. My father tried to burn me alive amongst other things so I didn't get off entirely free. Eomer laughed and continued up the slope. They spoke no more until they reached the final level where Aragorn and Arwen stood, waiting quite patiently for their guest to arrive. As Eomer approached Aragorn, he walked forward, arms wide, saying.

"My lord Eomer, welcome to Minas Tirith, ad the realm of Gondor. Come, you and your men must be exhausted. I shall get the cook to bring you some wine and food." Eomer did not seem impressed by all this fancy talk because after becoming King of Rohan, he had become more business-like, knowing he had lands to run a less than the necessary time to do it. He therefore had become less sympathetic of people just having fun. Apart from Faramir this was one of the reasons Eowyn had left Edoras and gone to Minas Tirith. All Eomer said was,

"Spare me the small talk and tell me how now your new attractive way for me to have my brains blown out for _the service of Middle-Earth!_" Aragorn looked at him in surprise, and then remembered what had happened before and grinned. How was it his fault that Eomer went at a band of orc archers with nothing but Firefoot, a sword and his skin and had lot less of all three by the end of that trip. Aragorn came to his senses and said something that made Faramir and Eowyn return to their choking spree.

"I haven't got a mission for you this Eomer. I just thought you might like an input into the plan of Eowyn's marriage to young Faramir here." There was complete silence, broken only by Eowyn and Faramir coughing. Eomer turned slowly towards the two of them.

"Is what I have just heard true, Eowyn." Eowyn was still in pretty rough state but Faramir managed to spit out a few words.

"We were just getting to that part." He started towards Aragorn,

"When I get my breath, and my strength back you are going to die!" Aragorn finally realised his mistake and his face fell quite dramatically. What was the previously happy king, had become one of worry and guiltiness. Eventually he managed to say,

"So you hadn't told him." Vigorous nods from Faramir and Eowyn,

"And I've spilled the beans to him without you saying first." More nods. All Aragorn could say was,

"I'm dead." Defiantly a lot of nods that time. There then came a very awkward silence that was broken by a Citadel Guard accidentally dropping his shield. Eomer, who had just watched all this happen, sidled over to Eowyn.

"Why didn't you tell me"? Eowyn knew the answer, but should she tell her brother that or should she keep it a secret and let Aragorn blab again the moment that she and Faramir left. She decided on the truth,

"I did this because I love Faramir with all my heart and I don't want to loose him. I knew that if I told you then you would forbid me to ever see Faramir again. This you have found out after we have become engaged. Surely this sign of our love is enough to soften your heart into agreeing with this marriage. I am no longer the little girl you wish me to be, I can make my own decisions." While Eowyn had said all of this, Eomer had stood stock still, not daring to say anything, and Faramir, whom seemed as though he feared that Eomer, being bigger and stronger than Faramir, might strangle him. After what seemed like an age, Eomer said,

"You're right Eowyn, I won't let you marry Faramir. Your are a Maiden of Rohan, and so you shall marry in the lineage of your lands." And with that Eomer swept himself back down towards Firefoot. Eowyn stood still, with tears silently streaking down her face, looking as though she might collapse. Faramir rushed forward and stopped her falling. As he supported her, all of Eowyn's emotion rushed from and she just buried her face in Faramir's chest, weeping. Faramir stroked her hair, trying to comfort her, but with tears pouring down his own face it was not very convincing. Eowyn eventually broke from Faramir and ran after her brother as though she thought it might do some good. Eowyn caught up with Eomer as he left the sixth level. All she could do was shout at him, crying as she did so,

"How can you be so cruel! You would deprive me of the one that I love just to keep lineage. Faramir means more to me than Rohan will ever mean to you. Would you separate true love just so you could control your own sister…"

"I did it because I care for…" This was as far as Eomer got before Eowyn stopped him,

"Don't me any of that rubbish! If you care for me then you would let me marry Faramir and be happy for me in the process. You are sickening! Why can't you be happy for how things have turned out? You have to destroy everything I have ever dreamed of just because it doesn't fit in with what you want. I am not a kid anymore, maybe you could trust me more." Not once had Eowyn breathed and so now she gasped for breath. Eomer, after much thought, said

"I love you Eowyn, and I want you to be happy, but I want you to marry a Rohirrum. I would give up half of Rohan is you felt the same…" Eowyn interrupted him saying,

"But you would not given up all of it. Had Faramir been in control of land he would gladly have given it all up for me and I would have done the same for him. If you don't want me to marry Faramir, I don't care will marry him anyway and you cannot, and will not stop me." With that Eowyn stalked away. Eomer was left dumbstruck by this display of emotion, seeing feelings in his sister that he thought she didn't have. And then Eomer did something he had not done since he arrived in Minas Tirith, he smiled with joy. He called after Eowyn, hurrying after her. Eowyn stopped and turned around. Eomer, being far less graceful on foot than on a horse, skidded to a halt but managed to say,

"If you really love Faramir enough to marry him without your own brother, then I do not want to stop you. You are right, I shouldn't control you and you can make your own choices. Be at peace, for you husband-to-be awaits. Eowyn's face split into a huge smile and, with a laugh from her brother, threw her arms around him.

Faramir was waiting on the seventh level. When Eowyn and Eomer return he quickly walked over to Eowyn. She held up the hand with her engagement ring on it and said,

"I think I may be needing this a little longer." Faramir smiled and kissed her with a tenderness that Eowyn had never experienced, but it made her never want to let him go. As they kissed Eomer smiled with happiness for his sister. As Faramir and Eowyn broke apart, Faramir knelt before Eomer and said,

"I cannot thank you enough, my lord Eomer." Eomer rolled his eyes and lifted his brother-in-law to his feet.

"For one whom my sister loves so dearly, thanks are not needed," was all he said.


End file.
